Thread wound golf balls have a high impact resilience and a high initial velocity at the time of an impact, and exhibit good feeling when struck. They, however, are poor in durability.
In order to improve durability, one piece golf balls and two piece golf balls (i.e. solid golf balls) have been developed. The solid golf balls, however, are poor in impact resilience and feeling when struck, in comparison with the thread wound golf balls.
In order to improve the defects of the solid golf balls, Japanese Kokoku Publication (examined) 21426/1986 proposes that the hardness distribution of a golf ball, when measured by a JIS-C hardness meter, is controlled to 72 to 78 on the surface, 77 to 83 at 5 mm from the surface, 72 to 80 at a point 5 mm further inside, 67 to 75 at a point 5 further mm inside and less than 75 at the center. The proposed golf ball has improved impact resilience and durability, but is not sufficiently improved with respect to feeling when struck.
Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) 199471/1985 discloses that the hardness distribution of a golf ball core, when measured by a JIS-C hardness meter, is adjusted to 75 to 85 and a hardness difference between any two points of less than 5. This invention makes the hardness distribution flat to improve impact resilience, durability and feeling when struck. Thus, the feeling when struck becomes soft, but still requires improvement. If it is struck outside a sweet spot, one feels it to be heavy.
Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) 49840/1976 discloses a golf ball which comprises a core and a cover wherein the core is made of a plurality of layers, and the farther out the layer, the harder the hardness. However, it is complicated to produce the golf ball, thus making it expensive. The golf ball also is insufficient in durability.